Le Fou que je suis
by Miyuuloki
Summary: /!/ Venez lire please /!/ Je ne suis pas doué pour faire les résumés alors je dirais simplement que je raconte l'amour détruisant et enivrant de deux exorcistes pas comme les autres et ou la valse des sentiments vous tiendra surement à cœur... JA NE ;P
1. Fantasme illusoir d'un fou

Ohayo ;D Je vous présente mon dernier né xD Un Yullen ! Enfin depuis le temps que je voulais écrire sur ce couple que je trouve fascinant =P

Alors je vous préviens c'est un couple yaoi donc ceux qui aime pas venez pas lire !

Pour les personnages : ils sont à Hoshino-sama la seule l'unique que j'admire et respect ! ( *snif* pourquoi kanda est pas à moi ça serait le rêve *bave* oups faut que je me reprenne moi xD )

Manga : Man ! oh yeah !+ couple : Yullen ( Kanda Yuu & Allen Walker )

Ceci est un One-shot du PDV de Allen. Kanda n'intervient pas et il y a quelque spoiler *warning*

ps: Possibilité de suite sur le PDV de Kanda mais c'est pas sur ^^

Voilà Bonne lecture et merci à mon meilleur ami d'avoir corrigé mes fautes parce que bloody n'est pas très doué avec l'orthographe x)

* * *

><p><strong>→ Allen parle de la vive douleur dans son cœur depuis qu'il a exilé Kanda grâce à l'arche et de puis il pleure sa perte.<strong>

**'' Et je pleure cet être que j'aimais tant Haïr … ''**

**Pourquoi cela fait si mal ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir un trou béant à la place du cœur ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus entendre les coups que tu portais contre la paroi de glace de mon cœur ?**

**Et mes larmes continues de couler au rythme des battements de mon cœur, ce cœur que tu as réussi à détruire par ta lâcheté... Tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir, tu n'avais pas le droit de partir et encore moins le droit de m'envahir...**

**Dehors une pluie sans fin vient perler les vitres déjà ruisselante de cette étroite et si sombre chambre qui était la tienne. Je me suis assis sur ce lit où nous nous serrions jusqu'à étouffer de plaisir et où chacun de nous cherchait à avoir le dessus. Mon cœur crie, hurle de désespoir et de colère. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Est-ce que je n'étais qu'un jouet en fin de compte ? Et je pleure cet être que j'aimais tant Haïr … Encore, encore de plus en plus les larmes m'échappent et j'étouffe sous toute cette pression ! Je sers de toute mes forces ce qui me reste de toi, Mugen, ton katana que tu aimais tant chérir.**

**Les yeux rouges et bouffis je me lève enfin de ce lit en te maudissant, Toi , l'arrogant, le sale type qui me manque cruellement ! Le sais - tu au moins ? Que ça fait si mal ?**

**Tous le monde dit que tu es mort mais moi Allen Walker pour t'avoir poussé mainte fois à bout je ne peux me résigner à y croire ! Tu l'aimais tant c'était elle que tu cherchais , alors moi pauvre sot que je suis je n'étais qu'une distraction pour le glaçon que tu es ? Oh non pardon que tu étais. Jamais je ne m'y ferais ! Un sourire au coin des lèvres je me dirige vers la bibliothèque de la congrégation, la notre, celle où on avait nos petites habitudes. T'en souviens-tu ? J'en doute mon amour n'était peut être qu'à sens unique finalement car tu n'as même pas eu la force de te battre pour moi alors que pour elle tu as tout fais... Un soupire trahit le silence. Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs et personne n'ose me parler sous peine de me voir entrer dans une rage folle. Qu'as-tu fais de moi ? Je ne suis plus qu'un pauvre fou qui déambule dans chaque pièce où tu m'as enivré de ton doux parfum.**

**Encore... et encore l'odeur viendrait presque me chatouiller les narines me rappelant cette forte odeur suave qui nous tenait captif durant une longue nuit noir.**

**Mes jambes se stoppent à la vue de l'immense porte de Notre bibliothèque, celle qu'on chérissait à notre manière.**

**Je me surpris à esquisser un léger sourire puis j'ouvris délicatement cette énorme porte qui gardé enfermé en son sein tant de nos souvenirs. Parfois violent, parfois doux ou encore suave je me rappelle de chaque instant passé dans tes bras, je me souviens même du contact de tes doux cheveux sur ma peau nue. Ces même cheveux si long et si fin que tu négligeais et dont j'étais obligé de m'occuper ! Pauvre fou que je suis ! C'est moi qui t'ait laissé partir ! C'est moi qui t'ait permis de la rejoindre, Moi encore qui ait découvert qu'elle se cachait sous les traits d'Alma ! On me surnomme le maudit mais je n'y ai jamais fait vraiment attention jusqu'à ce jour... Car oui moi-même je me maudis de t'avoir envoyé loin de moi et pourtant cela à été la plus belle preuve de mon amour pour toi. Je décidais alors de m'asseoir sur la chaise qui trônait près de la fenêtre et je continuais toujours aussi obstinément à regarder les gouttes de pluies qui s'écoulaient lentement. Je fermais alors mes yeux puis par une subtile illusion les rouvris et te vis debout devant moi, ton regard assassin, les bras croisés sur ton torse musclé, oui tout été là ! Jusque dans les odeurs nacrées de ta peau blanche. Tu t'approchas alors de moi et me pris dans tes bras. Oh dieu que je suis heureux ! Mes doigts se mirent automatiquement à jouer avec tes sublimes mèches de cheveux et toi Yuu toujours aussi brusque, impatient et survolté tu glissas tes puissantes mains sous mon uniforme et commenças à caresser ma douce peau pendant que tes lèvres embrassaient mon cou jusqu'à ce que l'envie te prenne de me mordiller comme à ton habitude.**

**L'illusion était si puissante et enivrante que j'en viens presque à souhaiter qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais ! L'emprise de tous ces merveilleux souvenirs se resserrent et l'euphorie de ce moment conduit ma pensée vers le moment où toi Kanda Yuu continuait à faire descendre ta main toujours plus bas sur ton maudit, moi , Allen Walker. Ma respiration s'accélère encore et encore toujours plus vite sous cette emprise. L'emprise de ton souvenir, l'emprise fantasmé de ta main caressant mon intimité énergiquement. Quand soudain n'en pouvant plus je te le dis mon infâme ami qui me hante si intensément je me suis soulagé dans cette bibliothèque où nous avions coutume de nous soulager mutuellement. Ceci me tira de ma rêverie et pourtant je suis encore haletant comme au bon vieux temps où c'était toi , Yuu qui comme dans cette immonde illusion qui comblait mon désir ou pas car l'envie était souvent toujours présente et ça malgré tes insultes quotidiennes...**

**Je crois que je ferai mieux de me résigner car la personne qui me dégoûte le plus c'est moi. Si seulement j'avais pu être aussi fort que toi. Ton souvenir me ronge mais je ne peux que m'en prendre qu'à moi même mais je me satisfais de penser que j'ai pu te montrer toute mon admiration et tout mon amour quand j'ai décidé de te sauver en envoyant loin au risque de te perdre. Que je suis sot ! Toi tu dois bien rire en repensant à cet idiot aux cheveux étrangement blanc qui ne te voyait pas seulement comme une distraction mais comme l'objet de toute son attention. Car oui toute mon attention à toujours été porté sur toi, Yuu. C'est vrai après tout, toute ma haine et mon amour n'étaient-ils pas concentrés uniquement sur toi ? Vois-tu combien tu m'as rendu fou ? Sûrement d'avantage que je ne l'étais.**

**Je m'apprêtais à quitter cette maudite bibliothèque quand l'envie me prend de jeter un dernier regard par dessus mon épaule. J'esquisse un dernier sourire et referma la porte.**

**Je ne sais comment te dire qu'à ce moment je savais que je n'allais plus jamais revoir cette pièce car figure toi que quelques temps plus tard, le 14ème qui me ronge également à conduit la congrégation à me mettre en prison ! Le crois-tu ! Mais même ainsi, mon sort m'importait peu. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais est ce détestable, cet horrible personnage que tu es ! Mais ne t'en fais pas on est venu me chercher et je suis déjà loin à me cacher au yeux de tous...**

**Le fou que je suis s'aime à penser qu'un jour je reverrai ta face coléreuse et impitoyable.**

**Et le fou que je suis est si heureux de voir qu'il avait raison ! Son bourreau préféré à refait surface et entreprit de me découper mais ça Yuu tu ne l'a pensé qu'un court instant car après tout ce long voyage tu t'es empressé de revenir dans mes bras me serrer, me caresser comme si il fallait absolument rattraper tout ce temps perdu... Alors Yuu, aimons-nous jusqu'au matin et que notre douce perte continu, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive...**

**Mais ça c'est une autre histoire !**

* * *

><p>The end !<p>

J'espère que ça vous à plut

- Kanda = Tss c'est n'imp j'apparais pas une seule fois ! on se préocupe que de l'autre baka moyashi Tss

- Allen = *déprime* Bouu c'est Allen mon prénom bon sang ! et te plaint pas toi tu ressemble pas à un dépressif !

- Bloody = Oh la du calme les garçons ... Kanda t'apparais dedans je te signale bon en version fantasme mais bon c'est déjà ça xD et Allen c'est normal que tu déprime quand l'amour de ta vie est loin de toi et ..

- Kanda = Stop ! pitié j'ai mal au crane ! Bon et vous là, oui vous qui lisez vous en pensez quoi de ce mini bazar ?

- Allen = Oui tiens laisser un petit review pour voir ce que vous pensez de tout ça ;) et moi je retourne noyé mon chagrin dans la nourriture.

- Bloody = très bonne idée Allen je viens avec toi ! Vive la cafétéria et les bon petit plat de Jerry =D ! Et merci à vous, lâché vos impressions et pardonné ce moment dégarement ! Ja ne =) !

- Kanda = oui c'est ça , Ja ne ! Tss ! Faut que j'aille tranché leurs têtes moi *sort mugen*****


	2. L'envie brusque d'un fou

**Chapitre 2 :**

Oye Moyashi lâche moi !

Une voix roque se fit entendre dans une petite chambre du centre ville d'un petit village français ou Kanda avait pu enfin retrouver son ''Moyashi''. En effet Kanda Yuu venait de se réveiller avec un Allen Walker allonger de tout son long sur lui. Tous deux s'étaient endormis à même le sol après leurs ébats de la veille, leurs simple cape d'uniforme recouvrant certaines parties sensibles de leurs corps dénudé et tout cela sachant que deux lits se trouvaient à deux pas ! Mais Allen avait protesté la veille car malheureusement pour eux il s'agissait de deux lits à une place ! Vous comprenez le dilemme !

PDV Kanda : Mais s'est pas possible ce qu'il peut être lourd ! Bon d'accord ça fait un moment que je me suis évaporé dans la nature mais merde quoi ! Je suis revenue pour sa face de pousse de soja quand même ! Tiens il se met enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Ahaaa qu'il est mignon mon baka. Oula qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !

Bijoour Yuuu

dit un Allen encore dans les vapes et qui suivis sa mini tirade par un bâillement digne de lui.

Oué c'est ça bonjours et m'appelle pas Yuu ! Enfin bref lève toi faut que j'aille m'entrainer !

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver parfois ! C'est vrai quoi ! L'entrainement c'est vitale pour moi ! Et pourtant, lui avec sa petite moue boudeuse, ses cheveux couleur lune et son corps qui paraît si fragile mais qui ne l'est pourtant pas me retient désespérément. Pourquoi est-ce que, moi, le grand Kandoka ne peut résister à cette être de chair et de sang si agaçant ! Et sans attendre une quelconque

insulte de sa part, car a près tout c'est notre truc ça, je me force à le repousser puis je m'habille en coup de vent et sort précipitamment de la salle au risque que le sot que je suis ne puisse plus quitter ses bras si ne serait-ce qu'un mot sortait de ses délicates lèvres sucrés.

A présent adossé à l'extérieur de la petite porte en bois de notre modeste chambre, une main posait sur mon visage cachait une grimace de dégout envers moi même. Mais quand suis-je devenue aussi accro à cette tête de mule ? Ça me répugne ! Mais je dois bien l'avouer je suis revenue pour lui avant tout ! Tout chez lui me manquait affreusement ! C'est comme si on m'avait arraché brutalement une partie de moi et sans jeu de mot il n'y avait pas seulement mon esprit et mon coeur qui se rappelaient cette insoumis, mais aussi mon corps qui réagissait au manque. Tel un fou qui divague sur la source de son mal être, je me tenais là.

Et merde, je me redresse d'un coup sec et d'un pas décidé me rend vers les escaliers que j'entreprends de descendre aussi rapidement que mes jambes en coton me le permette ! Saleté de Moyashi la prochaine fois c'est toi qui va prendre ! J'ai été trop compréhensif ça m'apprendra.

J'arrive en bas des escaliers dans le hall du petit hôtel et qui je croise : Johnny, qui se précipite sur moi ! Et re-merde ! Décidément c'est pas mon jour ou quoi ! Manqué plus qu'un idiot à lunette vienne chialer devant moi pour bien commencer ma journée ! Un sourire ironique vient soudainement se plaquer sur mon visage et Johnny décida de se stopper en me regardant de ses yeux ronds obstrués par ses grandes lunettes de fouine.

Kanda bonjours. Tu n'as pas l'air bien ? Tu n'as pas bien dormi ?

Orayo .. En effet … Bon j'dois y aller.

Et sans plus d'information j'esquive habillement une conversation qui se serait déboucher sur un discoure des plus ennuyant laissant Johnny la bouche ouverte.

Surement avait-il déjà entreprit de me poser d'autres stupides questions ? Alors j'ai bien fais de me barrer dit donc !

1h passe dans la petite salle de judo de l'Hôtel tout confort et l'entrainement me permet de me défouler, d'évacuer toute ses pensées toutes dirigeaient vers un seul être : Allen ! Les coups de mugen que je donne avec force sur un pantin improvisé par mes soins, retendissent et j'accélère mes mouvements, plus vite, plus fort, plus profondément... Eu non à quoi je pense moi !

ça me dégoute ! Non je ne peut pas, je ne dois pas repenser à la nuit dernière avec cette exaspérant Moyashi ! J'intensifie donc mes coups augmentant le niveau de sueur sur mon corps pour essayer tant bien que mal t'oublier, de ne plus y penser !

Mais voilà la vision de nos ébats de la veille embrume mon esprit tout entier et le fou que je suis ne peut s'empêcher de se souvenir de ses petites fesses roses, de son torse au trait fins ou bien encore de son visage d'ange tiraillait par le désir. Ainsi la veille mon Moyashi avait été beaucoup plus entreprennent ! Je revoit encore en fermant mes yeux qu'une de ses mains caressait mon intimité énergiquement et que l'autre muni de l'innocence retenait mes deux mains au-dessus de ma tête. Ce fou ma fait tout simplement ce que d'habitude JE lui fait ! Et merde pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai laisser faire déjà ? Ah oui on pouvait sentir à travers son sourire de sadique que j'aurais pas vraiment été en position de négocier car apparemment c'est que je lui avait manqué à un point tel, qu'il se soulager seule en repensant à mon toucher en insérant quelques un de ses doigts dans son anneaux de chair. C'est ce que ce fou m'a dit hier soir entre deux poussées qui ont réussi à m'arracher des cris de plaisir.

J'ouvre alors mes yeux en un battements de sils rapide, brandissant toujours mugen qui allait s'abattre d'un geste fluide sur sa cible. Mais que vois-je ? Un bras métallique ornait de croix et de lames aux extrémités avait contenue le choc de l'impact de mugen.

Alors comme ça on s'en va s'en me faire un bisous !

Mo … Moyashi !

Allen desu , Bakanda !

Tss et alors pour moi tu es et tu resteras MON MOYASHI !

Oh commence pas à me crier dessus !

Tss tu veux qu'on se batte c'est ça ? Tu cherche les emmerdes !

Oui exactement ! Et je tiens à te signaler que c'est toi qui à lancer les hostilités en partant sans même un bisous !

Non mais regarder moi ça ! T'es un gamin ou quoi ?

Ahhh et toi t'es con ou quoi ? Donne moi au moins UNE bonne raison pour que j'arrête de m'énerver ? Aller vazy je t'écoute je suis sur que ta rien de valable mise à part ta froideur habituel bien sur.

Il avait croisé les bras et fermé ses yeux en faisant cette moue boudeuse qui me rend littéralement dingue ! Je baisse mes yeux, serre mes points et me mord la lèvre puis me lance, tant pis si j'ai l'air moins crédible après je vais lui faire regretter d'agir comme un gamin en face de moi !

J'agrippe donc violemment Allen qui parut surprit et pose brusquement mes lèvres contre les siennes puis je le mords nonchalamment pour pouvoir forcer le passage. Ma langue rentre alors en contacte avec celle de mon précieux moyashi et nous entreprenons un ballet sensuel ou chaque coup de langue veut avoir le dessus. Je le sert si fort pour qu'il ne puise m'échapper au risque même de le briser. Mes mains remontent alors sous son T-shirt délavé qu'il a surement enfilé faute de mieux.

Au contacte de sa peau si douce et si chaude mon entre jambe commence à ressentir une vive pression. Nos baisés se font de plus en plus intense et le souffle vient même à nous manquer.

Mon désir est si puissant qu'il m'emmène vers des rivages inconnue ou la folie porte ton nom. Désormais allonger sur le sol ton visage ronger par l'envie tu me murmure :

- Yuu t'es vraiment cruel mais j'ai tant besoin de ressentir ton amour … Alors ne te prive pas mon horrible mercenaire.. ***petit rire sadique***

Tss mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte bien sur que je ne vais pas me priver ! Baka Moyashi tu es tout à moi aujourd'hui et à jamais ! Tu m'entends si quelqu'un dois te briser se serra MOI en t'emprisonnant dans mes bras ! Et je te punis car y'a trop de relâchement à mon goût ! Tu commence à me parle trop mal Moyashi et ton comportement de gamin vaut bien une punition non ? ***sourire sadique puissance 10***

Nani ? … Ka...

Urusai !

Ma bouche se recolla instantanément sur la sienne pour le faire taire. Non mais sérieux il parle trop ! Me privé, moi, il me fait rire je vais lui montrer que la nuit dernière était une exception ! Le uke c'est lui ! Pigé ! Enfaite je crois que se qui me rongeait plus que le fait qu'il me rende fou c'est qu'il a osez prendre le dessus sur moi et que ma fois je n'ai pas détesté ça et c'est bien ce qui me répugne le plus !

A présent à califourchon sur mon moyashi j'entreprends de lécher du bout de la langue son cou couleur ivoire puis je descends progressivement sur son torse en m'arrêtant sur un de ses boutons de chair rose que je mordille intensément ce qui eut pour effet de lui arracher quelque soupir qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir en cachant son si beau visage dans ses mains. Mais moi je veux entendre ses cris, je veux le faire hurler de plaisir et comme je sais que cette idiot est têtu. J'enlève le lacet qui retient mes cheveux et d'un mouvement fluide je prends les mains de mon moyashi puis les attaches fermement au-dessus de sa tête.

Voilà comme ça je pouvais jouir pleinement de tes cris !

Je lui lèche ensuite le lobe de l'oreille lui arrachant au passage quelques hurlements étouffés.

Tu … Tuuu es un sadique Kanda...

Tout comme toi hier très chère !

Ah non... je n'étais pas aussi brusque !

Moué mais enfin tu connais comment je suis non ?

Oué un sanguinaire !

Rooo Stop ! Tu gâche tout saleté de Moyashi !

Agniaa !

Sans plus tardé je lui cloue encore une fois la bouche en l'embrassant ! Décidément ça devient une habitude avec lui ! Je sentis que son entre jambe était aussi dure que le mien alors en deux trois mouvements je fis virevolter nos 2 caleçons qui s'échouèrent plus loin dans la petite pièce de judo sur le sol en tatami. Tendis que ma langue s'occupait de suçoter sa délicate peau, une de mes mains se chargeait de son intimité en exerçant de régulier vas et vient. Puis je décide de délaisser cette partir pour insérer un de mes doigts dans son anneaux de chair. Le plaisir fut immédiat. Allen se mit à se tordre de tout les coter, balançant son bassin sensuellement se qui me donna encore plus envie ! Un deuxième doigt suivis le premier, puis un troisième qui soutira un cris assourdissant à mon moyashi qui était a présent aussi chaud que les braises et son membre incroyablement durcit à l'image du mien. Car mon désir grossit, grandit, durcit chaque seconde d'avantage lorsque je vois cette être proche de la folie se tortiller sous moi comme le serpent qui ondulait de tout son long pour nous tenter et nous faire commettre le péché de chair. Ce serpent se délectait de mon violent désir car il faut dire qu'il portait en lui le péché originel d'un crime inassouvis.

S'en était trop ! Mes longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur son torse en sueur. C'est alors que ne pouvant plus résister à ce petite être pure qui s'offrait à moi les mains au-dessus de sa tête rougit par l'envie, ses cuisses écartés et son anneaux de chair dilatait sous mes doigts je ne peut plus me retenir. Je sorts mes doigts, soulève les jambes du moyashi pour les bloqué sur mes épaules et entreprit d'entré en lui de manière assez brusque je dois l'avouer mais ceci me qualifie après tout ! La pénétration se fait d'abord difficilement et les hurlements de mon moyashi ne font que s'intensifier. Une fois en lui j'entreprends des vas et vient qui se font également de plus en plus intense, de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus profondément... Mon désir ainsi que mon amour pour lui me rend complétement dingue et je dois l'avouer j'aime être ce fou qui prend son pied en déversant son liquide poisseux à l'intérieur de celui qui hante ses nuits, ses pensées, ses envies.

Après avoir déversé ma semence visqueuse je me redresse essoufflé par tant de débordement et je regarde tendrement Allen qui est si adorable même en étant sali par mes soins !

Un sourire au coin surgit sur mon visage et je repris mon lacet qui retenait prisonnier mon moyashi et rattacha mes longs cheveux en une haute queue de cheval.

Je m'habille et sort de la pièce en laissant un Allen a bout de souffle derrière moi. Je l'avais tellement vidé de ses forces qu'il ne pourrait pas se relever avant un bon moment.

Ah je suis satisfait ! J'ai pu le serrer aussi fort que je le voulais et comme un fou j'espère que jamais il ne serra enlacé par quelqu'un d'autre car si cela devait arriver alors je finirais surement par le détruire de mes mains. Oui ses même mains qui le caresse peuvent aussi s'employer à le détruire. Mais ça il le sait déjà !

Nous sommes certes des fous , mais chacun à notre façon. Bien qu'une chose soit sur ;

le fou que je suis ne veux en aucun cas partager son jouet favoris car celui arrive tant bien que mal à

m'enivrer jusqu'au plus profond de ma chair... Se sont bien là les pensées d'un fou ! Tss ...

**Fin chap 2**


	3. Le fou et le poison nommé Jalousie

**Ohayo minna ! Et voilà un tout nouveau tout beau nouveau chapitre ^0^**

**C'est fou mais ça devait être un one-shot au début mais au fil du temps ça c'est transformé en série *O* En tout cas pardon si il reste des fautes et j'espère que vous appréciez quand même d'avoir une suite et surtout n'hésitai pas à commenter ce chapitre qui est de nouveau en PDV Allen !**

**Merci a Hoshino sama à qui appartient ses personnages et vive man ! 3**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 : Le fou et le poison nommé jalousie.<span>**

**Oh mon dieu soufflais-je assis sur un petit tabou et accoudé au bar de l'hôtel. Saleté de BakaKanda ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ça fait déjà deux jours que ce fou malsain m'a enivré à la façon d'un désespéré déganté sur les bords ! Oh je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas apprécier à ça non j'ai adoré ! Ce moment était pour moi une preuve indéniable et sa même qui il le nie de son amour... car oui je suis sur que je compte à ses yeux... Enfin oui je l'avoue dans une relation il y en a toujours un qui aime plus que l'autre... mais alors est-ce une relation de dominé à dominant ? Mais moi je refuse d'être le soumis ! Ahhh non ! J'avais porter mes mains sur ma tête comme si je voulais tout simplement effacer cette sordide pensée de mon esprit.**

**Quand je m'aperçois enfin que le barman me regarde d'un œil suspicieux... Je vais me redresser je pense et rester calme oui très calme pour faire comme si de rien n'était. C'est alors que j'entendis derrière moi une fois familière :**

*** Allen-kun ! s'écria une jolie jeune fille. A mais oui c'est bien :**

*** Lenalee-chan ! Lui dis-je en lui adressant un petit sourire pour ensuite continuer :**

*** Mais que fais-tu ici ? Et en plus toute seule ?**

*** Ah non Allen-kun je ne suis pas seule Marie-sempai et avec moi ! Enfin là il est partie voir Kanda … je crois qu'il avait quelque chose à faire...**

**Voilà ce que je détestais le plus chez Lenalee-chan : le fait qu'elle soit systématiquement évasive ! Non sérieux qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire... c'est vrai que Kanda est proche de Marie-sempai et puis pourquoi ne pas avoir pris la peine de me saluer avant ? Ahh j'en peux plus toute ses questions sans réponses qui me trottent dans la tête tel un fardeaux incurable ! Kanda je te hais d'un amour si puissant que ça me fait mal au fond de mes entrailles !**

**Je repris donc sur moi et me leva de mon tabouret pour finalement dépasser Lenalee qui toujours aussi prise de tête prit cette fois mon bras en m'entrainant dehors en s'exclamant :**

*** Mais en les attendent, allons faire du shopping Allen-kun ! Pourquoi pas prendre des souvenirs de France pour notre famille à la congrégation ?**

*** eu... oui oui très bonne idée ! Allons y !**

**En réalité c'est en effet ne bonne idée mais que je ne peux pas refusé car sinon ça ferai un de ses bordel je vous dis pas ! Exemple, je refuse : elle se met à pleuré et à me frappé tous ça en même temps qu'elle m'insulterai de méchant ! Non mais qu'est-ce que Lavi lui trouve ? Enfin c'est vrai qu'elle est généreuse et gentille mais... enfin bon je ne peux pas trop parlé avec mon amour de maso !**

**On passa donc l'après-midi dans les magasins, Lenalee s'amusait comme une petite folle tandis que moi je me torturais l'esprit comme un malade pour essayer de trouver le bon scénario. Mais que font-ils ? Ou sont-ils ? Suis-je le dominé ? Suis-je qu'un jouet ? Les questions tournent et retournent dans ma tête. Cette allée central commence à se remplir de monde qui me bouscule, qui chahute puis les murs semble se rapprocher inexorablement de moi... je n'arrive presque plus à respiré... je veux respiré... je veux... tous se met à tangué autour de moi le sol n'est plus solide, mon corps est tous flasque et mes yeux sont à présent voilé. Je ne peux plus respiré... je suffoque... à l'aide … Kandaaaaa … ma voix semble si lointaine dès lors... Puis le troue noir complet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Je me réveille quelques instants plus tard, ma tête me fait cruellement mal mais ce n'est rien comparé à la vive douleur qui serre mon cœur meurtri... La première chose que mes yeux intercepta fut deux grandes pupilles couleur de jade me fixé d'un air inquiet et réprobateur. Je décida donc de commencer les austérités avant d'être pris pour cible par l'être insensible que je j'aime d'une manière si obstiné !<strong>

*** Kanda avant même que tu me répri .. eu .. hic réprimande ! Ah voilà j'ai retrouvéééé le mot hihi**

**Oh il m'arrive quoi là ! O_O j'arrive plus a aligner trois mots correcte ! Aïe ma tête me fais mal ! Je suis à présent assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie de l'hôtel et j'entends dans un son éloigné le fameux "Tss" de mon fou adoré qui enchaine des mots sans aucun sens :**

*** Oye attendddddd moi pas avoir compriiiiiiii**

*** Quoi ! J' hallucine … **

**Kanda s'était tapé le front avec la paume de sa main se qui n'était pas très bon signe. Puis il reprit :**

***T'es bourré bordel de merde ! Baka moyashi a deux balle ! Comment ta osez finir comme ça !**

**Il m'avait désormais attrapé par le col de ma chemise en me fusillant du regard. C'est vrai oui C'est vrai que j'avais pas l'air très frais mais comme le fou que je suis j'ai préféré des lors énervé d'avantage ma très chère boule de nerfs car ouiii j'aime tellement ça !**

*** Alors je... ba je sais puuu**

*** Ok bon dis moi qu'est-ce que ta mangé ou bu ?**

*** Alorsss**

*** Arrête de dire alors ! Tss**

*** Donc c'est mieux ?**

*** Hum mouai**

*** Donc j'ai bu que de l'eauuu et j'ai mangé tout plein de chose : boeuf, poulet, chips dango chocolat, glace, patateee et pii**

*** Stop ! Ta mangé quoi comme chocolat ? J'ai une vague idée de la connerie que ta faite mais enfin bon précise ma pensée !**

*** Je te précise toutttt ce que tu veux ! Hic... et Ou tu veux Grrr**

*** Oye t'es PAS BIEN ! Ta mangé quoi bordel ! Et enlève TOUT DE SUITE ta main de la !**

*** Roo t'es pas drôle ! Donc j'ai mangé des boites de 24... eu... oui 24 chocolats =D**

*** Arrête de sourire bêtement ça fait flippé u_u bref y'avait un liquide dans les chocolats ?**

*** Vii ! y'avait même un papier tout rose avec un nom d'amoureux dessus !**

*** Ok donc ta mangé des chocolats à la liqueur ça explique l'état de bourré dans lequel tu te trouve et qui est d'ailleurs assez pathétique !**

**Kanda se retourna et se dirigea par la suite vers un personnage assez imposant qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce adossé au mur, c'était Marie-sempai j'en suis sur. Mais pourquoi parle t-il avec Marie-sempai alors que je suis dans un état lamentable ! Et en plus je ne savais même pas que c'était de l'alcool ce truc ! En même temps j'en ai quand même mangé 4 boites et ça en sachant que c'était répugnant mais j'ai simplement fait ce que je fais toujours à savoir manger quand je ne vais pas bien... ça me tue à petit feu pourquoi sont-ils si proche ? Non mais regarde moi ça ! Il touche son bras ! Oh merde c'est rien quel con ! Et pourtant ça me met dans une rage folle de le savoir avec lui ! Ils sont si proche Marie sempai le connait depuis qu'il est petit et il est le seul que Kanda supporte …. Si ça se trouve je ne suis qu'un passe temps ? Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me suis précipité sur Kanda comme un chien enragé qui veux protéger son territoire .**

**J'ai réussi à le faire tombé au sol puis je me suis mi à califourchon pour introduire de force ma petite langue perfide dans la bouche de mon kandoka qui resta choqué de mes actes sous mon corps brulant ne pouvant bougé...**

**Marie- sempai prit donc la parole et on pouvait sentir son immense gêne mais aucune surprise. Mais alors Kanda lui avait déjà parlé de nous deux !**

*** Ah je crois que je ferais mieux de vous laissez les garçons ! **

**_Il sourit de son sourire angélique et reposant comme à chaque fois puis se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie mais avant de sortir qu'il se retourna et ajouta :_**

*** Juste Kanda n'oublie pas de venir dans 1h pour que je te refasse ta piqure d'accord ! Bon a plus tard !**

**Le calme était revenu dans la petite pièce. J'étais toujours à califourchon sur Kanda qui ne parlait pas et ça commençait a m'inquiéter sérieusement... Ma tête me fessait de moins en moins mal et les effet des chocolats disparaissaient peu à peu. Je m'en étonne d'ailleurs :**

*** Tien c'est étrange .. je reprends assez vite mes esprits !**

*** Y'a rien d'étonnant je t'ai administré un médicament contre la gueule de bois fait par Komui tout à l'heure.**

*** Ah quand ça je ne m'en souvient même pas !**

*** Normal t'es bourré je te signale ! Je te l'ai donné dès que tu m'as confirmé que c'était des chocolats à la liqueur pendant que tu rêvassais... Maintenant lève toi avant que je foute mon poins dans ta tronche !**

**Il me fixait de ses yeux si sombre et menaçant. Dieu qu'il est enivrant... je pourrais me damné pour pouvoir rester à jamais à ses coter... Je finis par secouer la tête et plaqua mes mains de chaque coter de Kanda et moi aussi je le fixais d'un regard emplit de colère !**

*** Je peux savoir c'est quoi cette histoire de piqure ? Et pourquoi Marie-sempai est au courant je pige pas il est si important pour toi ! Hein ? Dit moi bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec lui tout à l'heure qui soit si urgent que vous ayez besoin d'envoyer Lenalee pour me distraire HEIN ! **

**_Des larmes venaient perlées sur mes joues et finirent par atterrir sur le beau visage qui était sous mon semblant d'emprise... _**

**Pour seule réponse je sentis les jambes ainsi que le corps de Kanda me contre balancer sur le sol pour échanger nos place. Je me retrouvais désormais totalement impuissant sous son emprise.. son regard me perçant de part et d'autre... Il entreprit de me répondre après quelques minutes d'un échange intense de regard ; les siens si froid et impassible et les miens meurtri et emplit de larme :**

*** Écoute baka moyashi et écoute bien... Marie-sempai est mon meilleur ami et je me devais de lui dire pour nous parce que … il hésita, parce que je me devais de partager avec quelques le bonheur que je vis en ce moment avec toi. Alors s'il te plait ta jalousie à deux sous tu sais ou tu peux la mettre !**

*** Jalousie?**

*** Oui jalousie ! C'est ce sentiment que tu exprime en ce moment Baka ! Je sais je le connais bien ! Ta crus que ça me plais à moi de te voir tout le temps en train de rire avec l'autre débile de Lavi ! Tss**

*** Ah euu …oui bon mais alors c'est quoi cette histoire de piqure et pourquoi vous avez chercher à m'éloigner ? ! je veux des réponses … s'il te plait j'en ai besoin baka !**

*** Oye du calme pour la piqure c'est justement pour ça qu'on ta éloigné. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais bon tant pis je vais craché le morceau. Je suis revenu mais mon innocence à subi quelque dommage et disons que... mugen à évolué.**

*** Comment ça évolué ?**

*** Et bien je suis devenu moi aussi un type cristallin comme Lenalee. Et j'ai donc besoin pour le moment d'injection pour stabilisé mon état que seule Marie est habilité à faire parce qu'il a reçu une formation d'infirmier étant jeune. Voilà t'es rassuré !**

*** Ah ouai complétement mais pourquoi tu me la pas dis plutot BAKANDA !**

*** Oye commence pas a gueulé ! Je pouvais pas c'est tout ! Komui me la interdit je sais pour quel raison !**

*** Quel surprise son innocence à évolué ! J'étais surpris serte mais j'avais du mal a comprendre pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tot du coup j'ai croisé mes bras, tourné la tête et commença à boudé quand j'ai sentis soudainement Kanda se relever et me prendre brusquement dans ses bras. Je rêve ou il me transporte comme un sac de patate ! o_O**

*** Oyeeee repose moi tout de suite ! Je suis pas ton jouet !**

*** Ah si bien sur que tu es mon jouet, mon seule et unique précieux jouet avec qui j'adore joué et ça ne changera jamais ! Alors tais toi et apprécie l'étendu de mon pouvoir sur toi !**

*** Ton quoi ! n'importe quoi ta perdu la tête ou quoi !**

*** Exacte je suis fous de toi !**

**Me susurre-il au creux de mon oreille d'une vois si excitante que seule lui possède, tout en me posant sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Puis d'un geste fluide il retira mes vêtements tout en continuant de m'embrasser dans le cou... je sombre dans un flou d'envie, de passion indescriptible... il est celui que je veux toujours serrer dans mes bras quitte à ce que je m'étouffe dans un cris roque j'accepterai mon châtiment. Puis dans un doux murmure je réussi, calé près de son oreille à lâcher toute la pression qui me retenait enchaine dans ses simples mots :**

**- * Moi aussi... Je suis... fou de toi... Yuu.**

**Le désir charnel emplissait la salle, la gorgeant d'une tension enivrante ou Kanda m'emportait loin de tout dans un rythme saccadé aux sons roques où je suffoquais de connaître un tel amour si prenant si passionné que le mal lui même n'avait plus aucun sens. C'était juste lui et moi dans une valse de va et vient détruisant, accaparant chaque pensée du fou que je suis.**

**On dit que l'amour est si proche de la haine que c'est pour cela qu'une tension permanente s'exerce entre les deux … et bien nous en sommes la preuve car la colère et l'envie de briser l'autre est si présente qu'on ne peux s'empêcher d'en vouloir toujours plus :**

**- * Encore … Encore une fois Yuu.**

**- * Tu es sur de toi ? Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué ? Quoi que ma punition pour m'avoir suspecter vient juste de commencer !**


End file.
